Under One Umbrella
by MangaManiac6
Summary: Under One Umbrella, a little lovey-dovey fanfic from my epic mind! Not a poem fanfiction alright? Read, Support, Review, and Enjoy!


**Miko-chii: **I got a lot of feedback from this story so I decided to redesign it. I wrote this story awhile ago so this version should have more expierence.

**Natsume:** You have another story to be working on right?

**Mikan:** Come on guys... Miko-chii does not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy.

**Miko-chii and Mikan:** Hope you enjoy!

**Natsume:** Try to atleast...

* * *

**Under One Umbrella**

**By: Manga Maniac 6**

_Mikan felt all alone,  
but she just might find her true love,  
Under One Umbrella_

**Mikan's POV**

"Hi everyone!" Mikan shouted as loud as she possibly could (which was considerably loud) as she entered the classroom.

"Hi!" they replied back cheerfully. Well, not exactly everyone.

There was Hotaru and Natsume who if they smiled, would be the end of the world. They would never say "hi" back in a million years much less smile back. Not that she expected it. It's ok.

When Mikan walked to the room, even Sumire and Luna were cheery, but ofcourse its not for the reason you would think. They were fawning over Ruka-pyon and Natsume, what else is new?

**Luna:** "Ohh! Ruka-kun you're so awsome!"

**Sumire:** "You're so amazing Natsume-kun"

She sat in my mistakenly chosen seat next to Natsume. Why had she been such an idiot on my first day of school? Mikan slapped her face mentally for picking that seat.

Narumi-sensei wasn't there so the classroom was a mad house. Kitsunme was flying around the room and Koko was reading Sumire's mind.

Koko said in a great Sumire impression, "Oh Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are so amazing! I wish..." Koko never finished because Sumire jumped on his back unexpectently using her alice.

The class laughed as Koko rambled on about what was going on in Sumire's brian, while she was pulling his ear in fustration. Those two were so funny when they fight together!

Mikan was starting to get bored so she went over to Hotaru. She was eating Crab Brains, kinda normal by now.

"Hotaru?" she asked slightly nervous because it wasn't smart to disturb her. After all, you can never know when she has that Baka Canon.

"What?" she asked in a pissed tone. Oh no, she's in a bad mood.

"Why do you eat Crab Brains?" Mikan asked in an innocent voice.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OWW! Hotaru! Why did you have to hit me?" Mikan whined as she rubbed the area on her head which the Baka Canon hit.

"Because you're an idiot." a voice that didn't belong to Hotaru arose. Well, if it wasn't Hotaru's, than it had to be the one an only...

"NA-TSU-ME!" Mikan screamed. Mikan wasn't too proud, but she was proud enoght not to cry. Mikan sniffled and mumbled, "I just wanted to know why Hotaru ate something as stupid as crab brai --"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Never, insult crab brains..." Hotaru said as she stuffed some more crab brains into her mouth. Mikan moaned as she rubbed her head. Mikan was on the brink of tears when suddenly the door slid opened. Quickly all the students ran to their seat. It's not really that they feared Narumi. Rather they feared Narumi's alice. No questions please. But instead of Narumi walking in, it was a different teacher. Fukutan. All the students lost their composure.

Fukutan walked weakly towards the podium and mumbled, "Umm... class... Narumi is absent today so you will work on some math worksheets." The class groaned as Yuu passed out some sheets of paper. They worked anyway with no complaints about the ciriculum. And for once the classroom was quiet with only criss-crossing noise of the pencils could be heard.

Minutes passed witbout and disturbance. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning struck followed by a loud roar of thunder scared the students. Even Natsume twitched with annoyance at the sudden noise. They stared at the sudden rain of cats and dogs. Minutes before, the sun shined so bright that you could fry an egg, so what was with the sudden weather change.

Mikan struggled on a problem that read, "What is the square root of 361?" She turned to Ruka-pyon for not only support but the answer. But he wasn't working on the worksheet. He was busy petting Usagi, his pet rabbit. Natsume on the other hand had his feet on the desk with a manga, apperently "Naruto", was on his face, close to slipping off. She could even see his eyes, which were closed.

That was the typical Natsume. That wasn't a bad idea, though. Mikan put her legs on the desk in the same manner as Natsume and suddenly, she fell asleep.

There was a burst of light. Sun shining on the clear blue water. Everything was alright. Peaceful and happy. Mikan lay on the warm sand. She could hear the laughter of her friends, enjoying the island paradise. There were no worries.

"Akunamatata." Mikan said, sighing heavenly.

It was hot. But alittle to hot. In fact, it was boiling! Mikan lifted her head to see the whole ocen covered with blazing fire. Mikan's dace turned to horror when she saw her friends wraped in a tornado of fire. And there was Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed. She dashed foward but she heard a far away voice. As if it wasn't Hotaru's voice.

It said, "Stay back Mikan!"

Mikan stopped. Suddenly she felt the fiery heat on her... hair?

"Kyaaa!" Mikan screamed. She turned arround to see the students of her class laughing at her. Her hair was a blaze. "Someone help!" Mikan cried. Yuu came in with a bucket of water and poured it on her head. Mikan shuddered from the cold water. She lutched at Yuu sniffling.

"It's ok Mikan. It's alright." Yuu said calmly stroking her wet hair.

"What...what happened Yuu?" Mikan asked still shivering and holding on to him.

"Well. You see. You were sorta...uh..." Yuu stuttered.

"YOU!" Sumire barked angrily, "You got too close to MY precious Natsume-sama! You got what yo deserved!"

"Oh." Mikan stammered. She didn't know what else there was to say. "I'm... I'm sorry." she said in the quietest voice she could.

"Huh?" Natsume asked carelessly cleaning his ear with his finger.

"I SAID I'M SORRY NATSUME! I'M SORRY I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Mikan put her hands to her face to keep them from seeing her tears. Some of the students started to look at Mikan with pity but no one moved. They were more scared of Sumire than anything else. Natsume just stared coldly at Mikan with Ruka looking at his rabbit, ashamed in his own way.

The bell rang and the strudents ran out the room screaming happily to be free from the school for the day. The only ones that remained in the room were Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Natsume, and of course, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan got up, her bangs covering her face. She dragged her feet, as if they were 70lb. lead. With no footsteps following her, she walked out of the room and down the hall; like a spirit wondering the univerese endlessly.

She found her way outside, where the rain was pouring harder than ever. Mikan's tears were camouflaged by the rain. She felt abandoned by Natsume. She always felt she was somewhat special to him, but why would he embarrass her so much and not even try to comfort her? She didn't know what to think anymore.

Suddenly she couldn't feel any of the rain, but she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Mikan, shocked, turned her head. She saw a face, with handsome features, crimson eyes, and raven black hair. He lowered his head so it rested on my shoulder, Mikan was still in shock at his actions.

"I'm sorry, ya know." he mumbled softly. His voice so soft, Mikan had no fear left in her. Mikan nodded.

"I know."

"I'm the idiot. I made you cry and I'm paying for more than you could ever know." Mikan could feel him shivering, and she could feel water. But it wasn't the rain. It was... tears?

Mikan said quietly, "Um... Natsume please don't cry. Please."

That's when she noticed, that they were both...

**Under One Umbrella**

**

* * *

****So whatcha think? Is it good? I know the ending sucks but I never do well on the ending. Please comment on it. If you can, also give me some criticism, please don't be too harsh. Ne?**


End file.
